Microwave ovens use microwave energy to heat or cook food in a fraction of the time needed to cook with conventional ovens. Unlike conventional ovens, a microwave oven heats food without applying the external heat i.e. any flame or direct heat sources. The microwaves readily pass through many materials, such as glass, most plastics, paper and china clay, with little or no effect. Generally, these materials are used for making utensils which can be used for cooking in a microwave oven.
Nowadays the use of number of microwave oven in public has grown at very high rate. There has been an increase in demand for specially designed and configured cooking vessels for use in microwave ovens to provide easy and convenient way of preparing foods in microwave ovens. Many attempts have been made in the manufacture of various types of cooking vessels, casserole dishes, various types of bowls, pressure cookers for microwave and the like, to be compatible with use in microwave ovens.